Liquid Courage
by BlueEyedAngel89
Summary: The pack goes out clubbing and for some underage drinking! Stiles finds himself a little wasted and lonely, but with a little liquid courage, he manages to be honest with a certain broody werewolf who's been on his mind. How will the former alpha respond? Sterek, slow start, drunk!Stiles, protective!Derek, Lemon, future smut.
Hello! So while I was writing my other Sterek story, I thought I'd post this one that I had typed up a couple months ago but had forgotten it (whoops). Now that I've caught the writing bug, I was inspired to post this fic! Please forgive me on any spelling and grammar errors on this chapter, this fic has not been beta'ed and I was too impatient to have it revised by someone else to not post it. Alright, enough rambling here, enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters, just daydream about them and put them in hilariously awkward situations

Warning: Some Language, some sexual suggestion. No smut yet. :-/

Chpt 1

Finally, tonight was here. The night where the whole pack was free to celebrate their last school year as seniors and use it as a means for taking a break from fighting and surviving supernatural creatures that visited Beacon Hills, as well as studying for their exams.

Feeling psyched for the night's shenanigans and looking over at his friend best Scott, along with Kira, Lydia, and Isaac, Stiles knew that this was the right group of people to be with for this celebration. They've all been through so much together; weeks of studying for their finals while also solving wolfie problems, fighting off creatures that threaten their humble town and families, making sure no one else died if they could control it, and then studying some more after that. All in that order mind you.

Tonight couldn't have come any sooner. They'd been anxious for some R&R these last couple of months and needed to take a break from their hectic lives. Together, they decided that a night of no school work or any wolf fighting activity was a must.

While they were waiting in line patiently, Stiles looks over at the warehouse before them, staring above the two maroon metal doors of the building and eyeing the club's sign that was displayed in a bright neon blue color; Déjà Vu. This was the closest club within a twenty-five mile radius of Beacon Hills that they could find without having to actually leave town on short notice, or be in driving distance if they were called and needed for any emergency by the sheriff or Deaton.

"Dude! Let me take a look at the I.D.s! Aaah, I can't wait for us to get in the club!" Scott exclaimed, showing his boyish smile with his enthusiasm while pressuring Stiles to show him their cards.

"I know bro! But keep it down though", Stiles hushed briefly," we don't want anyone to recognize us from school", he continued with a loud whisper, flashing their fake I.D.s from within his front pocket and feeling jumpy when he thought he saw someone looking their way.

"I highly doubt anyone from school will be here to rat us out", Isaac reassured him.

"Don't worry, boys. I'm sure we'll find our way in with or without I.D.s. Well, maybe Kira and I will, you boys will have to work with what you got", Lydia quipped, tossing a strand of her strawberry blonde hair back and giving them her flirty wicked smile. There was no doubt she'd charm her way past the bouncer without batting an eyelash.

"Nah, bro, we'll play it cool," Scott grinned," lemme see them!" getting antsy with anticipation and trying to fondle Stiles' front pant pocket.

"Ah, ah, ah! No touchy the merchandise! Not yet," Stiles warned, chuckling at Scott's childish behavior while smacking away his prying paws.

Scott was now giving him the puppy dog look. Eyes big and shiny, his lower lip out in a pout. Damn that puppy look!

"Ok! Ok!" loud whispering again but failing miserably as a couple of standbyers looked their way, then looking back down at their phones. "Alright guys, you know the drill. Make sure you examine your I.D.s just in case the bouncer questions you," Stiles instructed, giving everyone their cards while they were still away from the entrance.

Lydia and Isaac looked at their I.D.s first, checking their age and then looking at each others, grinning at one another when they saw that they were both the same fake age of 21.

"Yeees!" Scott roared in victory when he looked at his I.D. "Look man! I'm 25!" After announcing this, he brought the card next to his face and smiled the same identical smile that was on his picture I.D.

"Oh fuck, you got to be kidding me. Seriously? I told the guy nothing older than 23. Scott, you don't look 25. You don't even act like an 18 year old," apprehension showing on Stiles face, an edginess in his tone.

"More like a 12 year," Lydia deadpanned, not looking up from her phone while sending a tweet.

"Lydia, you're not helping," Stiles put a hand over his face to compose himself while trying to keep it together. 'You will not get caught. We will all make it in there tonight. We won't get caught. I will not go to jail and have my dad kill me for those,' repeating the mantra in his mind while focusing on breathing.

"Psssh, I got this," Scott expressed in confidence, running a hand through his hair in a cocky manner as they made their way closer to the club entrance.

The club's security was flanked by a single bouncer; a tall stocky bald guy in a black muscle shirt and dark khakis, sporting a pair of black sunglasses and a blue tooth device on the right ear. The guy looked like an agent that kicked some serious ass.

Shit this better work.

"SSSSHH! Ok everyone we're next!" Stiles signaled, the tension and excitement that was in the air now getting the best of him too.

After a group of young excited women had taken their I.D.s out for the bouncer, clearly an entourage for a bachelorette party, they had each of their cards looked over before entering past the velvet rope that lead to the main entrance of Déjà vu.

Now it was their group's turn to show their (fake) I.D.s. They could only hope to be gifted with the sweet passage of booze, dancing, and pure fun and entertainment if this worked.

"Wait, let me call Derek! He should be here with us", Stiles went to grab his cell phone and dial Derek's number.

"You think he'll want to come?" Scott asked.

The bouncer looked over at them impatiently.

"I don't know? He might- wait I think he's picking up, sssh. Uh, hey sour wolf! What are you up to?" Stiles' voice coming out a little high pitched from anticipation.

"Stiles, what do you want," Derek's straightforward reply could be heard from the phone's small receiver.

"The pack is here at club Déjà Vu to blow off some steam and throw back a few brewskiis. Thought you'd like to come," the young man's smile could be heard through the phone, a noticeable eagerness in his offer.

"I hate clubs", Derek replied flatly. Not bothering to make an effort to keep the conversation going.

"Oh come on, Sour wolf! You'll have fun with us! There'll be dancing and drinking-".

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf. There's no point in drinking if I can't get drunk and… I don't dance", Derek replied with some annoyance in his tone.

"Awe sure you can drink! Scott and Isaac are drinking with us."

"Yeah!" Scott hollered in the background to confirm Stiles' point.

"And besides, we're going to lace it with some of that wolf's bane mojo to give you guys that buzz," Stiles pressed on, trying to encourage Derek to come out with them.

"No."

"Wha-No? You barely had a chance to think about it!" he countered in disbelief.

"….. No."

"Ok now you're just being stubborn," Stiles chided.

""I'm not going. Don't call me back unless it's important."

"Come on Der-", the other line clicked before Stiles could finish his last word, ending their conversation completely.

"I take it Derek isn't coming", Scott had more than guessed, noting the look of disappoint on Stiles' face.

"Yeah," the look of dismay written all over his face while putting the phone away.

"Don't sweat it, dude. At least we're all here together to have fun. Right? Riiiight?" Scott encouraged, prodding Stiles' side teasingly to make his point.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Stiles forced a smile, trying to hide the disappointment that was there a few seconds ago. "Alright, let's get this party started!" he brightened, returning back to his normally hyperactive-self.

Once everyone showed their I.D.s to the bouncer, Scott over exaggerating his voice to act older than the others and Kira dragging him away before any suspicions could be raised, they were granted access to the thrum of nightclub music. Not only could it be heard from outside, but they all could feel the bass and tremble of the music pulse through their bodies as they walked in. They made their way inside the dim lit warehouse of multicolored flashing lights and the throng of dancing, sweaty bodies, until they found a spot on the dance floor that all five of them could reasonably squeeze in and dance comfortably together.

"Wow, look at all the people in here!", Stiles shouted, trying to talk over the loud techno music to his friends and observing the very crowded room before them, taking note of the diversity in age groups and body types that clustered amongst each other.

"This place is so much cooler than I imagined!" Scott hollered back. (Watch out Gwen Stefani lol)

"Eh, it's ok. I've been to bigger and better ones from city, but this'll do," Lydia miffed.

"This is perfect, Stiles, awesome job at getting the I.D.s for us!" Kira raved, finally opening up from her shyness and relishing in the atmosphere around her.

"No problem! Danny has connections with someone who makes I.D.s with perfection and was able to get me a deal", Stiles beamed. He was pretty damn proud of himself at pulling off something that his dad would probably kill him over if he ever found out.

"Too bad Derek didn't want to come," Isaac commented, looking over at Stiles with a sincere look that was genuinely disappointed that they were missing a member from their group.

"Oh well, his loss though, right?" Stiles asked rhetorically, disregarding any sign of concern for the former alpha. "Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink. Anyone want anything from the bar?" he offered, ready for a distraction that wasn't in a tight wearing Henley shirt and dark blue jeans, aiming more for tall glasses of strong liquor that promised a tipsy night of fun.

"Nah I'm good for now", Scott chimed first, the others also seconding in agreement as well.

"Alright but don't be a bunch of party poopers if I'm getting tipsy and you're still sober", Stiles stuck his tongue out teasingly to make his point before heading to the bar.

After going through a sea of sweaty, pulsing bodies and making several stops along the way to look around for any sign of the bar area, he finally spotted something that wasn't too far away from where the entrance was. They probably missed it while entering the building from being in awe-struck by the ambience of the club.

Once Stiles reached the bar area, it was pure luck that he had spot the corner of the bar with a vacant stool, allowing him to have an advantage in placing an order to the bartender immediately. Grinning eagerly, Stiles dashed over to the spot before anyone else could notice its unoccupied glory and made a leap into the tall chair, landing it ungracefully and catching himself just in time before falling by grabbing the bar top's edge for stability.

"Well that was quite a hurdle you did there."

Still fixing his position on the stool, Stiles looked up to see who was talking to him, only to be confronted by a cute looking guy that was behind the counter looking directly at him with an amused expression.

"Oh, hey," he laughed nervously," sorry about that. I wanted to make sure I had a spot at the bar to place my order before someone else took it", feeling bashful and trying to justify his juvenile actions.

The bartender didn't seem irked by this, thankfully, and instead smiled warmly at Stiles. "No worries sugar, I'll be with you in a bit," he said, turning his attention towards a couple of girls at the other end of the bar who were already looking plastered while leaning against the counter for support; placing an order for two apple martinis, more likely.

Sitting there anxiously, Stiles tried to keep himself occupied by looking towards the crowd of bodies on the dance floor to see if he could find his pack still dancing. After going over the vast room several times, he was able to spot Scott and Kira first, their bodies grinding against one another in a fluid motion that went with the beat of the music. He then caught sight of Lydia and Isaac only a couple feet away from the other two, also doing a similar dance, less coupley and more like friends having a good time. They all looked like they were really enjoying themselves out there, while Stiles wasn't around being loud and awkward in front of them.

"Glad they have each other to keep company," he huffed. He couldn't help but go there with himself. Always alone, always single, and still a virgin. He was beginning to think that there was something wrong with him. Why couldn't he find someone special enough to want to be with him and find him remotely attractive?

'I'm going to die a hopeless virgin,' he groaned to himself. He feared the worst for his existence in this world. If someone could just show an inkling of interest in him, maybe things would seem more worthwhile.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize the bartender had come back and was now patiently waiting for him to place his order, note pad and pen in hand.

"Ahem." The guy cleared his throat to get his attention and smiled with amusement when Stiles staggered on his chair again from surprise.

"Oh sorry about that! I kinda got distracted there," Stiles apologized, shaking off those last thoughts and bringing his attention to the bartender.

"I understand that feeling all too well, cutie," he sympathized," let me take your mind off those troubles by getting your drink order started," giving Stiles a wink with a dimple smile.

"Of course! That's the reason why I'm here, right?" Stiles laughed; glad to talk to someone friendly enough at a club, even if it was the bartender's job to do so.

"So what can I get started for you, hon?" the bartender was leaning over the counter on his elbows and looking Stiles over briefly before meeting him eye to eye, a sly smile playing on his lips.

Now that Stiles had a closer look at the guy, he realized the dude actually looked handsome, despite the poor lighting in the room. His dark hair was styled in a side parted pompadour look that complemented his olive complexion and green eyes, kind of reminding him of someone he knew (hmmm). His outfit was more of a flare for the bar ensemble, a white button up with a purple black vest that hugged his chest generously and paired with tight black jeans. 'And that smile of his is so contagious,' Stiles thought, reciprocating that smile to the bartender, then looking down at the guy's name tag on his vest to catch his name; Chad.

It was no surprise that Stiles found the guy attractive to an extent. Ever since he was a preteen he had always known that he had bisexual tendencies; staring at another guy in the locker room a little too long or enjoying the feel of a teammate tackling him down in a lacrosse game, but he knew he liked girls too, like having a love interest for Lydia for years until about two years ago. This had affirmed that he definitely didn't discriminate against either gender while growing up. He never really saw the big deal between choosing which gender was better and being morally right about his sexuality. Of course he kept that to himself, having a hard time finding someone to date as is, last thing he needed was people to look at him any differently and make him feel more of an outcast for being open minded.

Bringing his focus back to Chad, he decided on a drink to order. "Um, can I get one of those ice teas thingies? With alcohol?" he pointed over to someone across the bar that had a drink decorated with a lime and cherry skewer with a tiny cocktail umbrella.

"You mean a Long Island Ice Tea?" Chad smirked.

"Yeah! One of those!" he beamed," those taste pretty good."

"They're definitely good for younger drinkers. That's for sure", the bartender teased.

Stiles couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed about his behavior and realizing he needed to behave more like a 21 year old, like his I.D. showed. "I-uh, I've been drinking for awhile actually. Well, since turning 21 that is", Stiles retorted, trying to play it cool.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, cutie", the bartender chuckled, going along with Stiles' act and getting started on his drink order.

A little relieved that Chad didn't seem to press him further on the subject, Stiles turned his attention back to the dance floor, watching the throng of bodies rub and grind against one another in an erotic tempo to the music. The pulsing beat that could be heard from all around the club acted like a life force for the young intoxicated crowd, moving relentlessly against each other like their lives depended on it and creating a sensual flow that had a language of its own. Alcohol and sweat waft the air, adding to the smell of cheap cologne and floral perfume that Stiles would catch every so often as someone walked by him. Surprisingly, it added to the thrill of being there in the club, making this taboo experience seem more sensational.

"Order up, sugar", the bartender slid over a tall glass of amber liquid filled with ice in front of him, complimentary cocktail umbrella and all.

"Thanks man!" Stiles grinned and rubbing his hands in anticipation," What do I owe ya?" he was pulling his wallet from his back pocket to pay.

"It's on me," Chad gave him a wink," If you need anything else, don't be shy to ask." There was something in the way his eyes gave more than what he told, suggesting he meant more than just a drink order.

Gulping nervously and turning slightly red from the hidden message, Stiles responded quickly," I-Uh, thank you for the drink. I should be good for now. And I'm sure this drink will last me a good while", trying to keep cool and shrug off the bartender's offer.

Chad giving him another knowing smile left him at that to take the next set of customer orders.

'Whoa, I can't believe I just got hit on, and by a guy!' Stiles mentally gushed, feeling flattered and giddy by the bartender's attention and what was just said to him. It was kind of refreshing, but also intimidating at the same time. After all, he didn't know anything about the guy or who he really was; he could be some freak or serial killer.

Shuddering a little at the thought, he looked down at this tasty drink to examine its liquid contents before sipping it to check the flavor. It was perfect. It was sweet and yet noticeably spiked, insuring that a good buzz was guaranteed at the end of the glass. There was even a hint of lemon mixed in for an added affect.

"Mmm, alcohol", he hummed to himself, glad to have made a right choice and even enjoying it more since it was technically free. Giving a few more sips through the stirring straw this time, he was shocked to see that the drink was already half way down. 'Shit, I better babysit this bad boy before I end up smashed like I did when Scott and I drank together,' he cautioned himself, remembering having a really bad hangover the day after.

-Three Long Islands Later -

"Oh my gawd! So I told Scott 'hey man, stop cheating by using your super strength skills while I'm goalie' and of course, Scott tries to deny it, but I know better!" Stiles wagged his finger knowingly at the bartender, "And then there's Derek. Derek. Fucking. Hale. The guy thinks he's all hard and cold as stone, always brooding and glaring. But I know he cares for his pack, he's saved our skins a few times here and there," Stiles trying to justify his statement. "I just wish he would be more open to us more, talk to us about how he really feels and what's going on in his head. I mean is it really that hard to be honest with other people?" he kept babbling on while sipping his drink every so often.

"Nope, you're absolutely right," Chad feigned with interest, leaning over the counter trying not to be bored by the boy's conversation.

"And if you think Scott is strong, you gotta see Derek in action! He puts the Hulk to shame, moving super fast while also staying in offense-mode. It's kinda hot", he exaggerated in praise, his face showing a steady flush on his cheeks and his normally clear honey eyes now glossing over from intoxication.

"That sounds very intriguing...," Chad trying to find a way to change the subject here, "so, is this Scott of yours a partner or something?" Chad questioned.

"Scott being my partner? Oh sure! We've been lab partners plenty of times in class. Of course sometimes it's because he needs help writing out the scientific formula and then applying it to the solution, then actually applying the chemical equation-"

"No no, I don't mean lab partner. I mean partner as in lover. You know?" the bartender gave a suggestive brow wiggle to further explain his question.

"Oh…OH. You mean as a boyfriend? Noooo not Scotty!" he giggled, finding the thought absolutely ridiculous and funny," he's my best friend! My brother from another mother. He has my back and I have his", he made it more of a declaration of friendship by proudly raising his glass in the air before taking another sip from it.

"I see then", Chad laughing at the young man's exuberant enthusiasm," and this Derek guy you mentioned, what is he to you?" intrigued in what Stiles' answer would be.

"Derek? He's also part of our group", his answer sounding less confident than before." He likes to keep to himself most of the time. I guess he's a good friend of mine as well," looking away as his face turned redder at having a few lewd thoughts creeping into his already hazy mind.

"He's not your boyfriend or anything?" the bartender further inquired, leaning across bar top and getting closer to where Stiles was seated. His face was now several inches from Stiles and he couldn't suppress the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I-uh, um, n-no. I don't even think Derek cares for me the way he does for the others," feeling a little awkward where this conversation was going and the way Chad was looking at him.

"Awe, what a shame. Too bad for him," he smirked, sliding his hand from across the bar counter to take Stiles' free hand in his own.

Feeling slightly confined by the physical contact, Stiles tries to move his hand away while laughing nervously,"uh, yeah it's ok though. I'm use to him acting that way," he said distractingly," I'm just grateful to have him be a part of our pack at least." He was still trying to remove the other's hand but receiving a tight squeeze in response, keeping him from going any further.

"Maybe I can give you the attention that you obviously deserve," Chad's one hand still holding Stiles' while the other now languidly caressing his forearm, causing him to have goose bumps and a chill run down his spine.

'Oh no, he's creeping on me!' Stiles yelped internally.

He was beginning to feel a panic come over him, a surge of dread going through his body, being trapped like prey and no one there to help him get out of it. It didn't help that he was undeniably wasted and his body's motor skills were nearly nonexistent, making an escape from this guy impossible.

"Um l-l-look, I-I better get going now. My friends have been waiting for me on the dance floor and I've been gone for a while," he began, still trying to pull away from the bartender's firm grip on him. "But I really appreciate you getting me the drinks and keeping me company." It would seem that he was able to move away briefly from the guy, but was quickly disappointed to find that he was easily pulled back to his original spot.

"I doubt your friends have any noticed you've been gone for the past hour. What's the rush, sugar? My shift is almost done anyway," his cunning voice going along with his look, Chad was obviously relishing in Stiles discomfort and taking advantage of his inhibitions.

Stiles couldn't help the color that spread across his face when it registered that the guy had been planning this since he ordered his first drink. His will power was starting to slip away but Stiles didn't want to be here with a stranger that enjoyed taking advantage of others under the influence. It wasn't right. "I really need to go," he begged. Those last two long islands were taking a toll on his mind and body and his will power was now at the edge of a cliff, ready to jump off and make him lose himself.

The bartender had loomed over Stiles from across the counter, his lips just centimeters from the younger man's own, breathing huskily when he came in close proximity of Stiles' own mouth for a kiss.

It was now Stiles turn to make the next move but his body seemed to be at war with his heart and mind, he froze at realization that this wasn't the way to hook up with people. Decent people. He was being pressured into doing something that he wouldn't have been willing to do had he not been drinking so much.

'Keep it together, Stiles. What are you doing? This guy was clearly being a sneaky bastard by using you,' He was trying to delay any further movement from happening between him and this douche.

Chad was getting impatient with Stiles' hesitation, deciding to take matters into his own hands, he brought his hand up to cup Stiles' chin, tilting his head to the side to have better access to the younger guy.

Before Stiles could reject the other guys intentions, his eyes started to feel heavy now from the alcohol, closing at their own accord and too lightheaded to care what was about to happen but feeling guilt wash over him for his lack of will power.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Chad stopped before he could plant one on Stiles and turned around to see who the cock blocker was that interrupted them.

Immediately opening his eyes to that oh-so-familiar pissed off voice, Stiles' mind seemed to snap out from unconsciousness, bringing him back into reality.

That man with that knowing glare.

"D-Derek?" Stiles breathed, unable to trust himself or any of his senses right now.


End file.
